battlerapfandomcom_de-20200213-history
KWU-Records
KWU-Records ist das Label von dem, seit 2006 rappendem, Rapper Kico wo auch Pimf vertreten ist . KWU-Records organisierte außerdem mit GWS (Geil Wie Sau) und dem Kameramann von KWU Rekino den KWU Miccheck wo sie viele Rapper vor die Kamera holten und rappen ließen. Unter den Rappern die beim KWU Miccheck mitwirkten waren 4Tune, Persteasy, Duzoe, Pat Riot, Dollar John, Gio, BattleBoi Basti, T-Jey, Tamo-Flage und mehr mit dabei. Über die KWU-Mitglieder Kico: Kico nahm zum ersten Mal am VBT 2008 teil, allerdings relativ erfolglos. 2009 gewann er das Turnier überraschenderweise nachdem er sich gegen Gegner wie Pat Riot und 4ree durchsetzte und auch Sorgenkind aufgrund seiner Aufgabe schlug. In den folgenden Staffeln des VBT's versuchte er auch wieder sich zu beweisen. 2010 kam er souverän bis ins 8tel-Finale, wo er extrem knapp gegen complex gewann. Die Runde darauf schied er gegen den späteren Turniersieger Djin aus. 2012 nahm er am JuliensBlogBattle teil wo er im 4tel-Finale gegen T-Jey verlor. Nach Jury-Bewertung lag T-Jey vorne, nach Uservote deutlich Kico. Der Vorsprung von Kico schmolz zwar bis zum Ende der Votingfrist bis auf ein minimum von nur 2 Punkten runter, doch kurz vorher gab er per Videobotschaft auf. 2012 erreichte er beim VBT das 16tel-Finale wo er nun schon zum zweiten mal gegen T-Jey verlor. Im VBT Splash!-Edition 2012 schied Kico im 8tel-Finale gegen Weekend, den späteren Gewinner, aus. In der zweiten Auflage des VBT Splash! siegte er im 8tel-Finale gegen Punch Arogunz und im 4tel-Finale gegen Reimebude-Mitglied Happy Beckmann. Er verlor im Halbfinale gegen den späteren Turniersieger Persteasy. Momentan ist er beim vom Splash Mag veranstalteten "Moment of Truth" (kurz "mot") aktiv. Er hat dort die Gruppenphase mit Platz 2 in der Gruppe B überstanden und tritt damit im Halbfinale gegen den erstplatzierten der Gruppe A "Davie Jones" an. Pimf: Pimf ist ein 20 jähriger Rapper aus Hofgeismar bei Kassel. Er macht seit 2006/07 Musik. In seinem Freundeskreis war er immer der jüngste, wodurch sich sein Name "Pimf" erklärt. Im VBT 2012 erreichte er das Halbfinale und gehört damit zu den besten 4 Rappern (zusammen mit Mio Mao, EstA und Klaus Bukkake) des Tuniers von anfangs ca. 1500 Bewerbern. Erst gegen Klaus Bukkake musste er sich geschlagen geben. Mit seinem Erfolg hat er nicht gerechnet. Erst die Qualifikationen seiner Freunde motivierte ihn dazu ebenfalls am VBT teilzunehmen. Er machte sich schnell eine Favoritenrolle indem er mit Punch Arogunz, Akne und Scotch drei Favoriten besiegte. Gegen Punch Arogunz gewann Pimf 48:39, allerdings steht auf Rappers.in als Battleergebnis 127:127. Es kursierten viele Gerüchte über den zweifelhaften Anzeigefehler, weil Punch mit Gleichstand + Gewonnenem Uservote eigentlich gewonnen hätte. Pimf kündigte an, nicht am VBT 2013 aufgrund des hohen Aufwands nicht zu starte, über eine Teilnahme am VBT Splash! lasse sich aber noch reden. Pimf hat eine Qualifikation an die VBT Splash!-Edition eingereicht und qualifizierte sich für das 8tel, wo er EmGi mit 20:2 besiegen konnte. Im 4tel muss er nun gegen 4Tune batteln, jedoch sagte er auf seiner Facebook-Fanpage, dass er aufgrund persönlicher Probleme keine Rückrunde einreichen würde und somit 4Tune den Eintritt ins Halbfinale schenkt. Pimf auf seiner Fanpage: "Schlechte News für einige von euch. Von mir wird es keine Viertelfinalrückrunde geben. Ich habe zurzeit ein paar private Probleme, auf die ich nicht näher eingehen möchte und habe somit einfach keinen Kopf dafür. Diese Dinge haben für mich momentan einfach Priorität. Ich möchte euch ungern mit einer Runde enttäuschen, hinter der ich nicht 100% stehe. Ich bitte euch diese Entscheidung zu respektieren und werde euch demnächst mit neuer "normaler" Musik versorgen. Das wars für mich definitiv mit dem VBT, es war eine schöne Zeit mit vielen Höhen und Tiefen. Ich wünsche 4tune viel Erfolg für den weiteren Turnierverlauf, dann im Finale hoffentlich gegen Kico. Nehmts mir bitte nicht übel, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch." Eigenschaften: Pimf: Pimf rappt immer auf Takt und hat viel Gegnerbezug in seinen Runden. Er fühlt sich auf Oldschool-Beats am wohlsten, musste aber durch das VBT oft auf Elektro/Dubstep-Beats rappen, wo er angeblich aber sogar besser klang als seine Gegner. Pimf missfällt es, dass er nun als reiner Battlerapper angesehen wird. Außerhalb des VBTs schreibt er hauptsächlich tiefsinnige Oldschool-Tracks. Er meint auch, dass diese ihm eigentlich wichtiger wären als VBT-Runden.2012 hat Pimf mit dem Rohstoffe Tape, sein erstes Album veröffentlicht. Wie er aber in einem Interwiev mit SchizophrenicBlog gesagt hat macht er schon lang nicht mehr diese Musik von diesem Tape und ist acuh nicht mehr so wie er es auf seinem Tape beschreibt. Neben ihm ist auf disen 11 Tracks auch sein Crew Kollege Kico, Inspiration von der Bespoke Family, Mave von BVT, und die unbekannteren Rapper Tim Taylor, MC Grinch und Ricordz zu hören. Das Album kann man Gratis im Interen runterladen. 2013 kam dann auch noch eine Single von ihm Raus. Die 4 Tracks der Alt & Jung-EP kann man sich kostenlos herunterladen. Kico: Charakteristisch für Kicos Videos ist die Aufnahme mit Weitwinkel bzw Fisheyeobjektiv. In seinen früheren Zeiten als Rapper (ca. 2008 bis 2012) pflegte er noch als aggressiver Gangsterrapper aufzutreten und verhielt sich in Tracks immer äußerst ernst. Seit 2012/13 nimmt Kico sich aber deutlich weniger Ernst als zuvor und zeigt des Öfteren auch stark selbstironischen Humor. Ein Beispiel für diese Wende wäre sein 2012 veröffentlichtes Comedy-Video "Kicomedy Show". Auch mit dem allgemein auf ihn angewendeten Gegnerbezug geht er mittlerweile deutlich gelassener um, wie man z.B. im VBT Splash! 2013 gut sehen konnte. Kico rappt meist auf Takt, allerdings meist auch etwas monoton, was sich z.b. deutlich in seinen Hooks widerspiegelt, dabei kann Kico auch ganz anders rappen z.B. Doubletime und auch sehr emotional. Der Doubletime ist bei Kico eine sehr selten eingesetzte Technik. Battles + Ergebnisse: Rappers.in Track of the Month: * Mai 2007 mit: Rian feat. Kico und Oszillator - Wahre Lügen RBA: * Pimf: Gegen KzumG (-1:1 für KzumG) * Kico: RBA-Battles VBT 2008: * Kico: 16tel-Finale: Gegen CorSS RfC (Sieg für CorSS RfC durch Aufgabe) VBT 2009: * Kico: Finale: Gegen 4ree (13:12 für Kico) VBT 2010: * Kico: 4tel-Finale: Gegen Djin (26:23 für Djin) * Pimf: Vorrunde 1: Gegen donetasy (5:2 für donetasy) VBT 2012: * Kico: 16tel-Finale: Gegen T-Jey (60:58 für T-Jey) * Pimf: Halbfinale: Gegen Klaus Bukkake (36:32 für Klaus Bukkake) VBT Splash!-Edition 2012: * Kico: 8tel-Finale: Gegen Weekend (5:4 für Weekend) JuliensBlogBattle S01: * Kico: 4tel-Finale: Gegen T-Jey (Sieg für T-Jey durch Aufgabe) VBT Splash!-Edition 2013: * Kico: Halbfinale: Gegen Persteasy (18:7 für Persteasy) * Pimf: 4tel-Finale: Gegen 4Tune (Sieg für 4Tune durch Aufgabe) #MOT 2015: Gruppe B: * Kico: Halbfinale: Gegen Davie Jones Links: * Pimfs: Arbeitspage auf Rappers.in * Pimfs: Offizielle Facebookseite * Pimfs: YouTube-Kanal * Kicos: YouTube-Kanal * Kicos: Rappers.In Artist-Page * Kicos: FaceBook-Page * KWU-YouTube-Kanal * KWU-Homepage * KWU-FaceBook-Page Trivia: * Schon in früheren Zeiten wurde der Ausdruck: "Kicoshit" von ihm verwendet. Seine Aufmerksamkeit bekam er aber erst durch das JBB. * Generell hat Kico einen Großteil seines Hype's durch das JBB 2012 bekommen * Außerdem hatte er durch das JBB auch kurzzeitig einen etwas schlechten Ruf und den Spitzamen "Famehure" * Eine oft genutzte Angriffsfläche von Kico ist seine Halbgatze Kategorie:Label Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:VBT Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:Rappers.in Track of the Month Kategorie:MOT Kategorie:VBT 2008 Kategorie:VBT 2009 Kategorie:VBT 2010 Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT Splash!-Edition 2012 Kategorie:VBT Splash!-Edition 2013 Kategorie:JBB 2012 Kategorie:MOT 2015